


The Heart Wants

by jagnikjen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Heartbreak, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea had known from the beginning of her employment that she wasn’t Mycroft’s preferred gender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Wants

**The Heart Wants**

Anthea brushed invisible lint from her skirt and stepped into her pumps. She blinked away the sting and the moisture all the way to the manor house. The ties around her heart, however, tightened. This was completely unacceptable. She’d known from the beginning of her employment that she wasn’t Mycroft’s preferred gender, but that hadn’t made a lick of difference. The heart wanted what the heart wanted. And she wanted—well, it didn’t matter what she wanted.

Mycroft wanted Greg, and Greg wanted Mycroft. They were getting married today, and she was happy for them both. She really was.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
